


I'll Look After You

by MarzgaPerez



Category: God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Bathtubs, Broken Bones, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tenderness, Tiniest Hint of Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Johnny tends to Gheorghe.Thank you so much to TheMewsatTen for doing beta on this and for writing such amazing G&J fics.





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMewsAtTen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMewsAtTen/gifts).



“You alright in ‘ere?” Johnny popped his head in the door, half expecting to find Gheorghe dozing in the bath.

Instead, he was staring at the ceiling with his head resting on the back of the tub and his arm draped over the outside. _The arm with the cast._ Johnny felt a twinge of guilt as he had been largely responsible for the accident.

Gheorghe acknowledged Johnny’s question with a sort of grunt.

“I’ll take that as a _no_?” He pushed open the door and quietly closed it behind him. Grabbing the wooden stool from the corner, Johnny went quickly over to the tub, kneeling down next to Gheorghe. He stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Doc said to keep yer arm up, you know.”

Gheorghe nodded slightly as Johnny slid the stool close to the tub and gently raised his casted arm to rest on top of it.

“Th-thanks.”

Johnny dipped his fingers into the bath water, making sure it hadn’t turned cold. The water was still holding some heat, and he trailed his hand from Gheorghe’s side to his shoulder, massaging it. Gheorghe half moaned and closed his eyes as if it was too much effort to keep them open.

“Guess them pain pills are pretty strong. I told you to wait until before bed. Nan was right to worry.”

“I’m...okay.” Gheorghe tried to smile though his lips betrayed him, curling upwards for a only second before falling limp.

“C’mon. Let me help you.” Johnny scooted over to kneel behind Gheorghe. He looked around for the bar of soap and realized that Gheorghe had it in the water, clenching it with his right hand. “I’ll get you washed proper. No need to do this by yerself.”

“No!” Gheorghe thwarted Johnny’s attempt to take the soap by moving it beneath his legs and holding it there. “I can wash myself,” he said with a defiant grimace on his face.

“Yeah, I know you can, but the water’ll be gettin’ cold before too long.” He tried not to sound harsh. Johnny had basically gotten him into this mess, telling Gheorghe that the old shite ladder would be just fine for patching the roof.

That morning, Johnny had volunteered to climb up to the roof himself after breakfast, but Gheorghe was being impatient and pushed past him. He had no problems going up the ladder. It was when he was halfway down that he ran into trouble.

Instead of holding the ladder, or at least being there to break Gheorghe’s fall, Johnny had been distracted, holding the door for Nan, who was carrying a load of firewood.

Johnny cringed as he remembered hearing the rung crack and the thumping sound of Gheorghe hitting the ground. The doctor called it a Smith’s fracture. He said Gheorghe was lucky he wouldn’t need surgery. But he would have to wear the cast for at least a month.

“Are you sore with me or summat? Seein’ as how this was my doin’? I really am sorry.”

“It’s not that.” Gheorghe’s tone was kind. “I just...well, you do enough already...for Martin.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I can take care of more than one of you at a time. Now gimme the bloody soap!”

“Fine.” Gheorghe complied reluctantly, handing Johnny the bar of soap and leaning back against the tub. “Yes, maybe you do owe me. We start with the bath. Then you cook breakfast tomorrow. And give me the week off.”

Johnny chuckled and muttered a “we’ll see,” pausing to inspect any progress Gheorghe had already made.

“Yer hair’s not finished.”

“I was going to rinse it...” Gheorghe grumbled, scooping up some water and managing to get a few drops onto his head.

Johnny bit back a retort, drawing a more substantial amount of water into his hands and massaging the suds from Gheorghe’s hair. _Poor bugger._

Once he’d rinsed Gheorghe’s dark curls and combed his hair back, Johnny picked up the bar of soap to create a lather. He worked his palms against the soap until his hands were coated with enough froth to cleanse Gheorghe’s upper body.   

Johnny peppered his cheek and neck with light kisses and rubbed the lather up and down his chest, watching Gheorghe’s expression soften. He worked his hands under Gheorghe’s arms and down his sides. Johnny anticipated that he might elicit a giggle or two. He was right.

“Sorry. Forgot you were ticklish.”

Gheorghe tried to cover his side with his hand. “I’ll bet you did.” 

Johnny moved back to where Gheorghe’s arm was propped up. As he created more lather, he was careful not to drip water near the cast. The doctor had instructed them to keep it clean and dry. They’d have a hard time with that once Gheorghe insisted on returning to his normal duties. 

“Lift yer legs some more.”

Gheorghe sighed begrudgingly, as if Johnny was asking him to carry five bags of feed on his shoulders for a hundred kilometers.

“Nevermind. I’ll do it.” He coaxed Gheorghe’s legs out of the water and worked his fingers from his feet to his ankles and over the coarse hair on his legs, the very hair that he came in contact with whenever their bodies were intertwined. He had always liked the way it roughed up against his skin.

“Still with me?”

Gheorghe lifted his chin and smiled, turning slightly and extending his arm to search for Johnny’s hand. Once he found it, Gheorghe pulled Johnny’s hand to his mouth and grazed his lips over his knuckles.

“You’re sweet when you’re all doped up.” Johnny grinned, secretly pleased that Gheorghe was letting him tend to his needs.

“I’m always sweet.” Gheorghe had moved Johnny’s hand to his thigh and much to his surprise, was guiding his fingers around his cock.

Johnny knew what Gheorghe wanted him to do. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of Gheorghe’s cock stiffening in his careful hands and the moans of delight that would follow. But he wasn’t entirely sure that would be the best idea under the circumstances.

He leaned over to gently kiss Gheorghe’s lips. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“You’re a tease.”

“And you’re out of your tree.” Johnny drizzled some of the soapy water from the tub between Gheorghe’s legs and gave his cock a few quick rubs and nothing more.

“Definitely tomorrow,” he whispered, mainly to himself because Gheorghe appeared to have dozed off.

By the time Johnny grabbed a towel and moved back around the tub, Gheorghe’s head was slumped over to the side, and he was snoring. Johnny nudged him to lean forward in the tub so he could wash his backside.

After rinsing his body with the now lukewarm water, he patted Gheorghe’s neck and upper body with the towel. Johnny pulled the plug out from the tub and helped Gheorghe rise up slowly, bearing most of his weight as he stepped out onto the bathroom rug.

Gheorghe seemed like he was emerging from a trance, shivering from the sudden chill in the air. Johnny wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and his arms around Gheorghe’s shoulders.

“Let’s get you dressed for bed. I’ll ask Nan to make you some nice hot tea.”

“You take good care of me, John,” he stroked Johnny’s cheek with a sleepy grin, ”except for that one time when you forgot to hold the ladder for me.” He paused and raised his casted arm up.

“Aye. And you won’t be lettin’ me forget, will ya?”

“Not anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my usual [lazy] tradition, the title for this fic was stolen shamelessly from a song by The Fray.


End file.
